Jeff Lewis
Jeffrey "Jeff" Lewis is a makeup artist who worked on three Star Trek television series and two feature films. His work on Star Trek earned him six Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Makeup for a Series: * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Mary Kay Morse, Ellis Burman, Jr., Belinda Bryant, Karen Iverson, Karen Westerfield, Brad Look, David Quashnick, Earl Ellis, Joe Podnar, R. Stephen Weber, Sandra Rowden, Toby Lamm, Michael F. Blake, June Westmore, Judith Silverman, Craig Smith, Kevin Haney, Suzanne Diaz, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Tina Hoffman, and Natalie Wood * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Scott Wheeler, Tina Hoffman, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., David Quashnick, and Belinda Bryant * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Tina Hoffman, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., Brad Look, Belinda Bryant, Joe Podnar, David Quashnick, Karen Westerfield, and Earl Ellis * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Art Anthony, Belinda Bryant, David DeLeon, Suzanne Diaz, Earl Ellis, Brad Look, Joe Podnar, Karen Westerfield, June Westmore, and Natalie Wood * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Suzanne Diaz, Brad Look, Earl Ellis, Michael Burnett, Joe Podnar, Todd McIntosh, Barry R. Koper, Art Anthony, Robert Maverick, Steven E. Anderson, Debbie Zoller, Roxy D'Alonzo, Ruth Haney, and Judith Silverman * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Suzanne Diaz, Brad Look, Earl Ellis, and Garrett Immel Beside his work on Star Trek, Lewis was a makeup artist on the drama Heart of Darkness (1993, with Allan A. Apone, Brad Look, and Adam Brandy), the television series All That, the horror comedy Monster Mash: The Movie (1995), the thriller Voice from the Grave (1996), the drama Recon (1996), the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, and Beetleborgs Metallix (1997-1998), the television drama The Tiger Woods Story (1998), the science fiction film Tycus (1998), the television drama The Beach Boys: An American Family (2000, with Faith Vecchio and Erwin H. Kupitz), the comedy sequel The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000, with Jamie Kelman, Brad Look, Alicia M. Tripi, and Clinton Wayne), the comedy The Third Wheel (2002), the Night Stalker pilot episode (2005, with Roxy D'Alonzo), the comic adaptation Aquaman (2006), the science fiction film Showdown at Area 51 (2007), the television comedy Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008, with Brad Look), the comedy Route 30 (2008), and the drama Up in the Air (2009). Star Trek credits * ** - special makeup effects artist ** - special makeup effects artist * ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * Lewis, Jeff Lewis, Jeff